A steering column tends to vibrate when the vehicle is in motion. To inhibit vibration, dampeners, in the form of capsules or isolator pads, have sometimes been provided. The isolator pads usually have been formed of a plastic material and have a frictional hold on a mounting bracket rigidly connected to the steering column. More specifically, the bracket has laterally outwardly extending flanges which are frictionally, slidably connected to the isolator pads. The isolator pads are mounted on rigid vehicle support structure. In the event of a frontal impact of sufficient magnitude to cause collapse of the steering column, the steering column will stroke forwardly, and the bracket, being secured to the steering column, will also move in a forward direction. The isolator pads, also referred to as release capsules for their function during frontal impact, separate themselves from the bracket, allowing the column to stroke. One of the disadvantages of this structure is that the bracket flanges extend laterally outwardly from the steering column and often there is not enough space around the steering column to clear the bracket flanges when the steering column strokes. Additionally, the bracket flanges are oriented in a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the steering column. This angle referred to as steering column angle is often not the optimum angle conducive to column stroking during impact.